


Advices From A Gen Z In Not Being A Fashion Disaster

by CatSaucEe



Series: It's The Little Things (A Catsaucee DBH Collection) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/F, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed and RK900 are not in a relationship, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gen Z Gavin Reed, Good Friend Tina Chen, I'm going to write gen z gavin reed content if its the last thing i do, Lesbian Tina Chen, M/M, Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is figuring out emotions, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, also not kinky, but gavin is actually good at dressing decently, but its reaall subtle, but they definitely are growing a gay ass crush on each other, gavin reed in a skirt but its not kinky, mentions of tina chen and her wife, nothing about this is kinky its just utter chaotic gen z content, rk900 is also in a skirt, writer is also a gen z so they can safely assume they know whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSaucEe/pseuds/CatSaucEe
Summary: Nines narrows his eyes at Gavin. "I don't see how being a 'Gen Z' and having 'impeccable fashion senses' correlate with each other."Tina lets out a mock sigh, shaking her head with a tsk. "Oh Nines," she sighs, "It has everything to do with being a Gen Z."-In an attempt to ensure Nines doesn't follow in the tragic footsteps of his brother, Connor, with his Hank-influenced fashion sense, Gavin and Tina take it upon themselves to (kidnap) bring Nines shopping, and introduce him to the wondurous world of thrift shopping. Hijinks ensues, and Nines learns a little about Gavin's life.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: It's The Little Things (A Catsaucee DBH Collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Advices From A Gen Z In Not Being A Fashion Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> (Or the Alternative Title: You can pry Gen Z Gavin wearing a skirt like a queen off my cold dead hands)
> 
> of all the things I'm upset at David Cage for on DBH, one of em is that Gavin did not get a single Gen Z moment. He really let an opportunity slip away just like that for Gavin to say "Bold of you to assume I wanna live". So here you go, here's Gavin Reed being a Gen Z, written by a Gen Z themselves also born in the same year AND month as Gavin Reed.
> 
> Also fuck american cops and fuck the american government, please vote for a more competent president. I beg of you. We're so tired of seeing that orange heap of a dried raisin run office like a useless organism. And for the love of god, support all black lives matter movements in whatever way you can. And WEAR YOUR MASKS

* * *

As much as Tina pleaded with Nines to pull of a dramatic reveal, Nines instead steps out of the dressing room like a normal person (or....android) and passively looks at the audience before him, arms awkwardly hanging at his side.

Amongst the audience of two, is Gavin. Who gives Nines a once over from head to toe and nods sagely. "Not bad," Gavin comments, to which Tina nods along as well, in agreement as they both gave each other an unprompted high five while keeping their eyes on Nines.

"Was it necessary to bring me clothes shopping now?" Nines asks, finally bringing attention to the current absurdity of the situation. As far as Nines was aware of his routine in the past weeks working in the DPD, regular working Tuesday should not have ended up with him being dragged along by Tina and Gavin, of all people, to a clothing store. Nines couldn't really classify this as a clothing store though. They seemed to have ended up in a thrift store of sorts; Racks upon racks of bizarre clothing in all colors and types, shoes scattered on shelves alongside memorabilia and junk, and shelves of assorted items ranging from books to clocks and watches, and even old toys. Those seemingly looked like they belonged back in the early 20th century.

Gavin answers Nines with a huff and a slight frown. "We're saving you from a fashion disaster Nines. Be fucking grateful."

Nines can already put a finger on what Gavin is implying. Seeing as just this morning, his brother, Connor, had shown up in the precinct sporting a Hank-inspired outfit: A bright pink button-up with an assortment of colorful shapes to it, making it look like it had been splashed with questionable confetti. Along with a pair of baby blue pants that showed off his navy green socks decorated with dog patterns. At least Connor had not opted to change his pair of simple black mens shoes to something equally confusing.

The sight didn't affect Nines. After all, Nines was no judge of fashion, seeing as he still kept in favor of his Cyberlife outfit. He wasn't even capable of understanding emotions. So he technically had no like or dislike towards Connor's outfit. Besides, if it made Connor happier, who was he to tell Connor what to wear? But he is pretty sure Gavin and Tina had something to say when they caught Nines leaving the precinct. Rolling up in Tina's car, with Gavin demanding Nines to get in the car (To quote, "Get in the car Tin Can, we're going shopping.").

And now here they were, in a 30 years old thrift shop, and Nines being the subject of Gavin's and Tina's fashion advice.

"Thoughts?" Tina prompts. Nines notes that during the time he has taken to put on the outfit they have chosen for him, Tina and Gavin have accumulated a pile of clothing in a seat beside them for Nines to try. He can safely assume that they are going to be here for quite a while.

Nines takes a look at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. He is pleasantly surprised (He recognizes it from the way his brows arch up by a bit on an instinct in the context of subverted expectation) that the two have decided to go simple and easy for their first outfit. He is still in his black slacks and shoes from his Cyberlife outfit, but gone is the high-collared jacket and button-up, instead replaced with a simple gray turtleneck sweater and a white leather jacket, both rolled up and folded respectively to his elbow.

Other than surprised, he finds the outfit.... Okay. Its not jarring, and its simple, much like his Cyberlife top. But unlike the Cyberlife top, the turtleneck does not constrict his throat, and he looks much less intimidating. More professional if you will. So while he can't say he likes it, he thinks its.....

"...It's good," Nines concurs, and makes an effort to adjust the sleeves, "This is work appropriate, and I can see myself wearing this most often when I'm working in the DPD." He thinks that his coworkers might see him as less intimidating if he loses the Cyberlife outfit and wore regular clothing, while still keeping to the neatness and professionalism the Cyberlife outfit provided.

In the corner of his eye, Tina does a little fist pump to herself. Gavin, in all his asshole-riness, chucks a pile of clothing at Nines without warning, which he manages to catch without so much as flinching as his LED turns yellow in question.

"Then we're putting that in the 'yes' pile. Now try that on, we still got a shit ton of stuff and we only have one day," Gavin says. Nines rolls his eyes, a thing he seems to be doing more and more when he is around the Detective, but complies and enters the changing room again to try the next outfit.

-

When Nines emerges from the changing room again, the pile of clothing next to Gavin and Tina seems to have increased. This slightly sends an...unsettling feeling in him.

The new outfit he sports takes him longer than his previous, the extra use of suspenders and a new pair of pants thrown into the mix. This time, the two are edging away from Nines' supposed comfort zone. He is wearing a pale, dark green button-up that has been rolled up and buttoned on the sleeves. His black slacks have been changed into a pair of simple blue pants and secured with a black belt. Strapped to it are the black suspenders, somehow still relatively void of mold or wear in both its material and shiny gold buckle. 

Tina lets out a low whistle, and there's a hint of excitement in her voice. "Eyy! Not bad! You really can pull of suspenders!" Tina comments. Nines takes a look at himself in the mirror, aware of just huge of a leap it was from the previous outfit. Yet it was welcomed. The LED flashes yellow again, slowly circling and giving way to the slow thoughts of Nines in his examination the look.

"I do look presentable in the suspenders," Nines mutters to himself and turns his attention towards Tina and Gavin for their own comments. However, he stops to blink when he sees Gavin smiling ever so subtly at him. "You look good," Gavin says with a slight nod, "Hell, you pull it off well Tin Can. Told ya the suspenders work."

Knowing that it was Gavin who had put the most thought into the outfit gave Nines a new perspective on the clothing. He finds himself smiling as well, lips slightly turned as he glances back at the mirror. "I think I like it," Nines says. He categorizes 'suspenders' to the new list of preferences, different from the other list of his likes (Currently occupying the list are Rain, Hank, Connor, Sumo, select colleagues and on an occasion, Gavin Reed)

His attention is brought back to Gavin and Gavin holds up something in his hand, gesturing for Nines to take it. "Put this on," Gavin prompts, "found it on the shelves and thought it'd go good with it." When Nines takes it, he realizes its a simple, faux black leather watch with a simple gold frame on the clock. 

Nines frowns at that, raising a brow in confusion (another emotion he has categorized, more prominent in the presence of the contradictory Gavin). "I have an internal clock, why do I need a watch?" Nines asks, though he does put on the watch. "Yeah, no d-yoh you got an internal clock in you," Tina scoffs lightheartedly, "It's just an accessory. Extra stuff to make you look extra fabulous."

When Nines looks in the mirror again with the addition of the watch, he has to admit that it makes him look 'extra fabulous'.

"Its a nice touch," Nines admits, and fiddles with the watch some more before turning to Gavin, "I guess there is something to those Detective skills." 

Before Gavin can retort with his own sarcastic bite, Tina feigns a cough and grins at the two, "Christ, stop flirting with each other. You can do that back at the precinct. Now try the next outfit on, safe to assume this outfit's going to the 'yes' pile."

Gavin and Nines neither deny nor admit to Tina's callout, but they don't look at each other in the eye when Nines appears from the changing room the next three times donning three different outfits. Gavin only provides one worded comments and subtle nods. And if Nines' lack of input on the outfits is noticed by Gavin or Tina, both don't say anything about it while Tina remains perfectly oblivious to the short moment of change.

-

They have gone through about 7 different types of outfits until they finally make in a dent in the seemingly never-ending pile of clothing. To that, Nines is secretly relieved.

He exits the changing room again, this time donning a much more daring outfit. It seems that for every outfit he tries own, they get progressively more unique and further away from 'simple'.

The loose, white blouse he's wearing has sheer sleeves that slightly expose his arms. It's tucked in around the mid-belly by a high-waisted pair of dark pants secured with two golden buttons on the side, its legs hanging loosely at its end and flowing. As a last minute addition, his black shoes have been changed into a pair of black heel boots that Nines is surprised to know that he has the programming to balance himself in it.

Tina, who has somehow gotten her hands on a cheap tacky pair of blue, summer tourist designed shades and a large sunhat that is close to sliding off her head, gapes at Nines and smiles with awe "Yess!!" Tina cheers, "Nines!! You have no idea how badass you look! I have never seen anyone rock heel boots and sheer sleeves this good since my wife!!" Nines can practically feel the sheer joy emanating from Tina as she gestures at him, hands flailing. Finally, she settles for her hands on her hips and grins at Nines, "How do you feel??"

Nines can't seem to explain it, but when he looks in the mirror, at himself, he feels something strangely uplifting, like he is bigger, comfortable, similar to pride but not quite. "I feel...." Nines starts, but trails off at the lose of words.

Its Gavin who completes it without hesitation, "Confident." When Nines silently nods without taking his eyes off his reflection, Gavin chuckles, "Yeah, you stand a little straighter. And your shoulders sort of lift up, like you're lifting yourself up, and feels a little lighter. Like you're surer of yourself. It's a good feeling." Nines doesn't miss the little nudge to Gavin's shoulder from Tina as she gives him a teasing grin, Gavin flushing lightly as he rolls his eyes.

"I feel.... Confident," Nines repeats, tasting the newfound feeling of the word. Its a word he finds himself inclined to relate to and enjoy. And if the clothes he is wearing ignites that certain feeling, he is sure he will keep them. "I like it very much," Nines says with finality.

"Guess the Tin Can's not all sad black and white colors," Gavin remarks, earning a pointed look from Nines. "Well Detective," Nines quips back, "unless I see you wearing anything other than your black shirts and that same jacket, your comment is invalid." At that, Tina lets out an amused cackle while Gavin rolls his eyes, but maintains a wider grin at the banter familiar to the both of them. "That's cause you only see me in work outfit. I can rock an outift like that anytime if I so desire," Gavin retorts, flicking a hand towards Nines' outfit in gesture. "We're Gen Z kids, our fashion tastes are impeccable."

Nines narrows his eyes at Gavin. "I don't see how being a 'Gen Z' and having 'impeccable fashion senses' correlate with each other."

Tina lets out a mock sigh, shaking her head with a tsk. "Oh Nines," she sighs, "It has everything to do with being a Gen Z."

Nines decides to let the two go on about being fashion-smart if only to get closer to the end goal. Then again, they are not entirely wrong since the sheer-sleeved blouse, dark pants and heel boots end up in the 'yes' pile.'

-

After another hour of trying on outfits, Nines is finally let loose in the store, browsing through the racks of clothing. Seeing as they managed to get 5 sets of clothing, a pair of heel boots, a watch, and a bracelet of sorts Tina picked out, in the 'yes' pile, they decided to let Nines in on the selection to allow a third opinion to find the final outfit for him to bring home.

Nines is browsing through a couple of dress shirts when he hears Tina's excited whisper. "Dude, you should try it."

He turns to his left where Gavin, now sporting a pair of ridiculous shades himself, and Tina are wandering a few feet away from him, eyeing something on the racks.

"Don't really know T... I haven't worn one in years," Gavin mutters. His eyes are looking at whatever he is looking at with a thoughtful look as he reaches a hand out to examine the clothing piece. Tina only raises her brows with a knowing look. "And I know you'd still rock it. Come on, do it for old times sake!"

Nines, like the good deviant RK900 model he is, is curious as to what the two are talking about and quietly approaches them from the side. 

Tina pulls the piece from the racks and shoves it at Gavin, who is still unsure about taking it. "Come on, you know you wanna try it," Tina drawls. Now Nines can clearly see what it is; A long, blue skirt, leaning closer to a teal color, and patterned with faded red lines forming intertwining snakes that somehow went well with the teal.

Nines is intrigued by the new piece of information that Gavin Reed is interested in wearing skirts, and the added implication that he used to wear skirts casually. He certainly would never think Gavin Reed, the precinct's mascot asshole, who exuded 'masculinity' in and out of the workplace, would have worn a typically feminine piece of clothing.

"A skirt?" Nines asks, more so out of curiosity than mockery. Gavin is suddenly aware of the presence of the supposedly masculine-coded android and flushes slightly, but makes no move to shove the skirt back to its rack. "Yeah, I used to wear e'm for fun, until I got swarmed with DPD work and practically live there." Nines notes that Gavin's movements seem a little hesitant, but his eyes are fixed onto Nines, as if challenging him. In fairness, Gavin has no knowledge on Nines' thoughts on societal constructs of femininity and masculinity.

"Man, it's been so long since I saw you wear one," Tina chimes in, "you should go out in one sometime, maybe Pride month." Tina then drapes what looks to be a singlet of sorts over Gavin's shoulder. "Go and put it on," Tina insists.

"I don't know.... I probably don't look as good as I used to in one," Gavin mumbles, in a rare moment of self-consciousness revealed in front of Nines. Nines suddenly feels a small twinge of pull somewhere where his Thirium pump is. It's the same thing he felt when he and Connor had shared a heart to heart one night when Connor had awoken from stasis to a nightmare of Amanda. He has almost come to recognize the feeling as upset, and its one of his least favorite feelings.

Nines doesn't register the words when he blurts out, "I'll try a skirt with you."

Gavin's eyes widen comically and Tina looks at Nines with a similar expression as well. Though Tina's surprised look turns into a large grin at the prospect of dressing Nines in something uniquely different than all the other outfits.

When neither says anything to Nines' offer, Nines adds on, "While I was programmed to be more 'masculine', I don't believe Cyberlife has in anyway defined what article of clothing is supposed to be masculine or feminine. If anything, men have traditionally worn skirts in other cultures. So I can't say for myself what would define masculinity when it comes to clothing. If anything, I'm open to new ideas and concepts. So yes, I'm curious as to the idea of wearing a skirt."

Tina finally answers with two hands grabbing onto Nines' shoulder and giving him a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Nines," she breathes, "I am gonna make you look so hot you wouldn't think to say no to the outfit." Before Nines can think of a reply, Tina is off and looking for the outfit that would theoretically blow Nines away.

"Well, I wouldn't have pegged you to be the unconventional type..." Gavin mutters after a minute of silence in thought. Nines simply shrugs. "Well, I am deviant."

When Gavin huffs out a laugh, and agrees to wearing the skirt with Nines with a relentful sigh, Nines finds himself quite satisfied with his decision.

-

"When did you start wearing skirts, Detective?" Nines asks, seated right in front of the changing room that Gavin is currently occupying.

Nines knows that Gavin isn't that open about his private life, and even his past. His research on Detective Reed meets only the bare basics of the man, his birth date, his academic past, and his achievement in his time in the DPD (His emergency contact is strangely Tina Chen, but he's 99% sure both of them are not related). He had asked the Detective numerous times in the first week of their partnership about his past life and his life outside of work to try and have a conversation, all met with threats to violence and snark. So he decides not to ask about it least it affected their ability to have a working relationship. But with Gavin softening up to Nines and Nines getting more comfortable around the Detective's presence and going through multiple narrow close calls in their cases together, Nines feels a little braver.

Gavin doesn't reply immediately, silence filling the air alongside the quiet shuffling of Tina looking through the racks and other patrons wandering through the selections of clothing. Nines is about to accept the silent answer when Gavin goes against the android's expectations with an actual answer instead of a colorful swear.

"Believe it or not, when I was a teen," Gavin answers and Nines keeps to his silence, in a mix of surprise to Gavin's sudden openness to a sliver of his past and the anticipation that Gavin would continue. "I think it was around the time when queer communities became more open and prominent. Peak 2014 I believe. I was just starting to figure out that the term 'gay' existed and that it was okay to be gay. I started wearing skirts to piss off my dad when he found out I was gay and wasn't happy about it. But besides pissing him off, I genuinely liked wearing e'm. I think my mum and Tina only know that I wear skirts. And now, you do."

Nines can imagine the smile on Gavin's face in reminiscing his past attempt at aggravating his father who he can assume was on bad terms with even to now. Its a piece of information Nines tucks away to his processor if it were to ever be brought up again, though he doubts it will be anytime soon. "I can imagine that," Nines hums thoughtfully, an image of a spunky teen Gavin proudly flaunting himself in his skirt, no strings holding him down, coming into mind. Very gavin of Gavin. Nines' open thoughts is rewarded with a slight chuckle from Gavin's side.

"And your mother was okay with it?" Nines dares to ask again. With the way Gavin mentioned his mother, Nines can assume that they had a healthier relationship than the one he had with his father. "Yeah," Gavin answers nonchalantly, "she was one of those bad ass mums. I used to come here with my mum you know."

Now Nines was getting much more curious at the moment, the want to learn more about Gavin's past when the opportunity was given to him was growing.

This was however interrupted when Tina appears with a colorful pile of clothing and dumps it unceremoniously onto Nines.

"I got the best of the best. And I know you'll love it. Now get your ass in there and try it on," Tina commands. Before Nines can so much as give Tina a look, he is shoved into the changing room beside Gavin's. A pair of lace up boots is also dumped next to Nines in the changing room and with a wink from Tina, she draws the curtains of the changing room close, leaving Nines to his own devices.

It takes him a while to process what had happened with Tina's oblivious interruption of their conversation in what was clearly a moment. He then easily registers the slight annoyance he is feeling in his processor. The moment's gone and he will have to find another appropriate time to bring up Gavin's past, which might never happen given Gavin's rare ability to talk about personal feelings.

Nines shoves the itch of annoyance away and turns his attention to the mysterious, and oddly colorful layers of clothing in his arms. When Nines takes a few minutes to examine them, it's almost enough to forgive Tina for the ruined moment. Almost.

-

Nines finishes tying the ends of the shoelace of his left boot and stands up, checking how he looks without the assistant of a mirror. He finds difficulty imagining himself in the shirt he is currently wearing. The loose, silk-like yellow button up patterned with pale yellow stripes was a far cry from Nines' style (at least what he had compiled so far), even vastly different from all the outfits he has had the pleasure of trying on. He dared say that it almost leaned towards Connor's tastes. 

The shirt had been paired up with a pale maroon skirt that reached just below his knee, which Nines can take some comfort in the fact that it wasn't any shorter. He can assume Tina knew he wasn't ready to stray so far from his comfort zone.

Along with the brown, lace boots, he imagines he looks uniquely bizzare and far apart from the usual simplicity of monochromatic or dull colours he is usually content with. Nines wonders just how Tina's thought process works when she picks out the clothing. 

When Nines steps out of the changing room, Tina is in the middle of gushing over the outfit Gavin's in. Both their heads turn in attention to Nines and Tina is the first to react towards the outfit, smiling gleefully as he rests her hands on her hips. 

"I've really done it," Tina sighs with mock pride, "I've created two beautiful boys."

Gavin lightly punches Tina's shoulder in a friendly gesture, snorting, "Shut up Tina, you did jack shit. Was already pretty in the first place. But not bad if I do say so myself." Gavin moves away from the mirror to allow Nines to look. "Go ahead and take a look, you don't look bad," was all Gavin had to say to his outfit, a good sign in Nines' books.

The moment his eyes land on the mirror, he takes his time to look at himself, from the boot up, until he comes face to face with his own eyes, and takes in the overall look he is sporting. And he keeps staring in silence because he doesn't seem to know what to say.

He should not look that good in yellow, nor in a skirt or lace up boots. He's a successor of the RK800 model, built to intimidate and only look sharp and cold.

Its so different from Nines. Yet it feels like him. He can't catagorize this feeling nor preference just yet.

"What'dya think?" Gavin asks when Nines takes a little too long observing his own reflection. Nines finds himself incapable of replying for a few seconds until he is able to construct an answer. "It's not me.... Yet its not bad. I'm afraid I can't decide I what I feel about it for now." Nines turns away from the mirror and glances at Tina, quick to add, "No offence Tina."

Tina takes no offence in Nine's opinion and just shrugs. "None taken, its new stuff. Take your time. You can however, give us the verdict on Gavin's outfit, which is peak fashion if I do say so myself." Nines gladly does so and turns his attention to Gavin, who has a hand on his hip

The teal skirt somehow goes well with Gavin, flowing slightly along with the small gusts of wind coming from the air conditioners above and Nines can see the way the man stands with confidence in it. Nines eyes stop to stare at the top Tina had picked out for him. The arm hole of the singlet is larger than expected, though probably intended, exposing the side of Gavin. Nines can see the glimpses of pectoral muscle and ribs underneath the singlet and suddenly registers an odd, and uniquely new feeling in him, like a dip where his stomach would be if he were human. It's something he clearly has not experienced before. He doesn't understand why he can't tear himself away from it, and he is pretty sure he needs to say something or else Gavin might suspect and accuse the android of staring.

"You look good," Nines breathes, which is uncharacteristic of him. But neither Tina nor Gavin notice. Gavin tucks his hands in the pockets of the skirt and smirks at Nines. "No shit I do, I still got it in me." The odd feeling still doesn't go away when Nines finally manages to turn his gaze elsewhere.

"Again. Told you so," Tina smugly says.

After long contemplation on Gavin's part, Gavin suddenly nods to himself. "Yup," Gavin affirms, checking himself out in the mirror, "I'm getting it." 

With a hurrah, Tina gives Gavin an 'okay' sign and jumps into the suggestion of getting more skirts. But Nines thoughts are elsewhere, still fixated on the feeling he has when he looks at himself in his unique outfit. He wants to put a word to it. He's just missing something.

"Why do you like wearing skirts?" Nines asks. The two stop their banter and look at Nines. "Of course I know you did it to spite your Father, and I'm not in any position to judge what you wear. But why do you like wearing them?"

The sudden question being raised has Gavin staring at Nines, eyes focused in a way that resembles the times Gavin would analyse and ponder on a crime scene, when he is processing a thought.

"I don't know," Gavin starts, the words leaving his tongue easily, "It's not like when people put on something and think its revolutionary, that feeling. It's like putting on any other pair of shorts or shirt. It's comfortable, feels right." Gavin"s brows furrow if only a little. "But it's also like putting on a real good pair of jeans with a shirt you like."

Gavin ponders on the thought more, and goes on a spiel, "Its like you own it, and you feel you more than anything. Its a special kind of you. Skirts, simply put it, are just pieces of cloth, like jeans are, or shirts. Its just the way this piece of cloth is designed that makes you feel good and unfortunately, also makes for the subject of enforced gender norms. But if anything, it just makes for a proud statement."

After a small silence on Nines' and Tina's part, Gavin shrugs, "But what do I know, I'm just down for whatever."

Nines blinks, and takes one more careful look at himself in the mirror. This outfit, as unusual for Nines, doesn't make him feel distaste for it. He imagines that if he were to still work under Cyberlife's employment as a cold, unfeeling machine, and shows up one day flaunting a skirt and a colourful button with fancy boots, it would be a cause for concern and possibly a dissection to what was wrong with him. 

He should be off silencing deviants as he was built to be. He should be cold, unfeeling and calculative to everyone and anyone. And he now has a brother, lives under Hank's roof, and he's here, thrift shopping with two humans whom he has come to indulge in their advices while collating a list of preferences he certainly knows Cyberlife would not allow.

A walking contradiction. Nines thinks. A good one at that. And its a proud statement.

"I think I like it," Nines suddenly says. He stares just a little longer at the outfit, feeling the unique familiarity that he feels, doesn't need a name for the time being, and smiles to himself. "This outfit. I like it," Nines once again confirms and he sees Gavin smiling at him from the reflection.

"'Yes' pile it is then," Gavin says solemnly.

-

All in all, Nines can say that today has been more than just a success on Gavin's and Tina's part. They have certainly proven themselves to be better in the art of choosing outfits (no offence to Hank) and he has certainly learnt new things about himself, a new list of preferences already logged in to his processor if he ever were to indulge in future endeavors to a clothing store.

Nines realises that in the 46 days he has been alive since his activation, this is the first time he has gone out with anyone other than Hank or Connor that wasn't work related, even if it was to buy clothing.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Nines finds himself saying when they exit the store, the bags of clothing (that he had bought with his own paycheck no less, add it to the things that make him feel pride), his first few possessions that were his and his alone, in his hands. "I had..... I had fun."

Tina accepts the thanks with a bright smile and a light nudge to Nines' shoulder, a new development in their new friendship. Gavin just nods and cocks a brow at Nines, "I guess. At least you won't show up in the precinct looking like another mini-Hank. Though I think Hank would've liked that."

And the cherry on top of the whole outing, Nines finds, is the new knowledge, however little, of Gavin Reed. Not only that, but he also recognises the shift in their relationship with each other. Not like the hostility Gavin had with Nines in their first weeks working together, but a comfortable interaction with each other that involved snarky banter and sarcasm. He likes the development.

"Hey," Gavin speaks up again while they wait for Tina to get her car. Nines is brought back to the present from his thoughts and tilts his head slightly to his side to look at Gavin. Gavin absently scratches his stubbled jaw, a little thoughtful in what he wants to say. "I know you're new to this whole liking things, and I really don't trust you to not be influenced by Hank's terrible fashion," Gavin pauses his train of thought to let out a huff, "what I'm saying is, if you want some advice in clothing or something, you can ask me to come along. Heck, invite Tina, why not. As long as you don't become the next fashion disaster. We have enough human disasters as it is."

Nines feels his eyes widen by a small fraction. This in Nines' terms, means he has encountered a mind boggling situation. He is pretty sure his LED is cycling a strong yellow in deep tought.

"Of course Detective," Nines finally answers, "I would find it productive to seek outside opinion when I'm exploring my choices." If anything, Gavin's brutal honesty would serve some good. But honestly, Nines finds himself looking forward to just getting to know the Detective instead. "Then again, you'd probably just say no to all of my decisions in all of your Gen-Z wisdom because its 'too Nines-y'," Nines adds sarcastically.

The Detective laughs, wide grin and all, and Nines can't help but smile alongside him.

"Its Gavin," Gavin huffs, when the laughter is reduced to chuckling, waving a hand at him, "cut off the semantics and shit. You literally saved my ass like twice Tin Can."

The usual insult, now sounds more like a casual tease to him. Yes, this is definitely a big development, and one he will find keen interest in exploring further with the added confirmation of the start of their friendship. Its an exhilirating thought.

"Of course Gavin."

* * *

The fic was the result of a strong urge to write something in relevance to a dbh fanart I did, here ya go u-u


End file.
